


饥荒

by ReviverSeed



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 写于2017年
Relationships: Rchimedes II/Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 2





	饥荒

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017年

1

克莱尔西昂打算回老家一趟，二代和往常一样选择无条件遵从。他们开始行进……徒步。途中二代盛情邀请对方使用传送门，克莱尔西昂瞅了那个诡异的黑洞三秒钟，把晚饭食材的兔子丢了进去，另一头掉出来了指甲大小的肉片。当天二代露基梅德斯虽然没有被罚去晚饭，却整夜被迫接受来自对方的黑暗审视。

实际上即使他们使用传送门，他们也不知道该把门往哪儿开。克莱尔西昂从没想过有一天他会需要通过地图才能返回故乡，地图是后来二代遁去买的。他带着二代在山里转了将近一周，而二代坚持他们刚才看到的树就是三天前看到的那棵。毕竟他已经这么久没有回过家，而从前他自那闭塞的村庄走出时并没有打算过要回去。

2

二代露基梅德斯从不自诩见证了传说的陨落，只承认自己是个糟糕的接手人，因为魔界的情况比初代治下甚至要更糟。由于厨子的叛逃，他寒酸得甚至只能用微波炉给自己转东西吃。墙外一切可食用和不可食用的东西都被刨了出来充饥，自家小花园里倒是还有为煮炖菜而种的土豆，而由于疏于照顾，除了刨出来做嫩芽原味去皮马铃薯之外别无它用。

自次元间隙归来，二代露基梅德斯切身体会到时差的恶毒。他开始习惯疲倦，而闭上眼的每时每刻他都在做梦。他总是梦到过去。无法抹消、修改，更无法阻止它的重演，与现实也别无二致了。

有时他也会梦见自己置身那空白的巨大棺椁，地上有一柄剑。他拾起剑，那重量好像里面沉睡了一枚灵魂。

3

克莱尔西昂拿剑鞘戳醒他。

“你这样可不行呀。”勇者提醒他不该在这时候打盹。

即便有了地图，也只是缩小了前进时偏离的角度。这地图不准，多数时候克莱尔西昂拿它来扇风。他就不该指望初代对那个苹果都长不出来的鬼地方的记忆力会比自己精确多少。

他们来到一个路口——勉强能看出来那是两条路。二代问该走哪一边，勇者叹了口气承认自己也不知道。

可是您的魔法不是无所不能的吗？

并非是那样，他阖眼道，那只是你所了解的传说的一部分。

二代在岔路中间的树上用他那引以为豪的技能凿了张脸。约莫两小时后那棵树终于摆脱了他们，二代不知该不该相信一直以来他就是被初代勇者那糟糕透顶的运气所庇护。仿佛漫无目的在山路上打着圈的第七天，故事的起点揭露了出来。重山，重山，枯萎的白色树林，之后他们抵达版图的尽头。

4

起源地比途经任何一处都要荒芜，路旁是片干涸的水域，半截发黑的鱼骨露出地面。被污染的、若无人给予恩惠便只能生出变异野草的土地，百废待兴，正像世界的缩影。

勇者推开一座无人的房屋，二代跟在后面，绕过门口的坑。厨房的水龙头生了锈，拧开好像老人的骨骼吱呀作响，尚未变色的水抽噎着流出，居然也不是那么糟。

不会有毒吧？

克莱尔西昂看着他灌下一大杯水，问，你有没有感到任何不适？

没有。

那就没有毒，他亲切地回答，对方却因此有点不高兴了。克莱尔西昂盯着他被尘埃染成灰色的风衣下摆，好像能盯出一个洞似的，拒绝在一个不识风趣的家伙面前为过分的玩笑而道歉。二代露基梅德斯缓过神来的时候看到的就是这幅光景，他小心翼翼地叫他的名字：

克莱尔西昂先生？

……你衣服上有虫子，勇者自暴自弃地说。

5

之后他们前往一方废弃的园地，杂草嚣张得漫过肩头，克莱尔西昂穿行其中，像船拨开水流。二代跟着前方浮动的头顶走着，忽地被绊了一下，低头看见一块石碑，爬了青苔的破碎字迹刻着他的新名字。他扫视周围，意识到自己身处一个经历过毁灭的地方。克莱尔西昂带他走进一片墓地。

脚边另有两座碑，工整的铭文将全然陌生的故事叙述。勇者用家里带来的铲子清出一小块空地，掘了一个新的位置。他摘下随身的挂坠，没有为它竖一块新碑。那么就到此为止了，他为它撒下最后一捧土。二代露基梅德斯想问，能否让我陪您再走一会儿？但他从未说出过那些话，因为似乎再无多少眷恋能让对方留在此处。一个被抛下了的启程地，仅此而已。

6

难以置信，他这么开口了，因为灵魂是不谙掩饰的。他从未说过这些话呀。克莱尔西昂给他一个空白的、迷茫的回望。

二代露基梅德斯想起自己是不知道答案的，又怎能让意识投射出的对方给予回答呢。他拉起那只手腕就走，克莱尔西昂踉跄了一下跟在他后面。像颠倒过来的往日，往日里他才是追随的那个，他总有一个领路人。

他带着克莱尔西昂走出墓园，穿过稀稀落落的空屋，走向一条曾经的河流。这默许持续了再久、更久一些。梦境遂人愿，他们一直走到岸边。

“那么就到此为止了。”克莱尔西昂悄无声息解开他的手。听起来像一句告别。

“告诉我该怎么做吧——”他试图用声音留住他，更多一点。比起冰冷的金属，手中残留的温度更令人想要亲近，也真实得难以置信。

克莱尔西昂站在桥头，几乎是温柔地注视他，有点意料之外的疑惑，也有点失望：“你还没有懂吗？我告诉过你——”

“不只是那样，”他说，“我需要一个奇迹。”

“真巧，我也需要一个。”勇者笑道，神情仿若梦中，“离开吧，露基梅德斯……你没有犹豫的权利了。”

7

重山，重山，枯萎的白色树林，之后他抵达版图的尽头。

稀稀落落的空屋，废弃的桥梁，芳草凋尽的小径，破瓦颓垣的神殿，二代露基梅德斯行走在这宛如破旧绘本的景色之中。

注定是拾回遗忘之物的一程。

就在他以为自己将要被树海淹没的时候，令人怀念的鲜艳颜色涌入他的视野。骤然得如同陨石降落，又偶然得如同打开一本不该打开的书。他曾设想过一千种可能，唯独没想到答案就在故事的起点。漫山的果树香味飘摇而来，温柔得让人流下不愿拭去的泪。

FIN


End file.
